


Starkiller Base, Compacted

by Gamebird



Series: The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No sex in this one, Starkiller Base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: Finn, Han Solo, and Chewbacca infiltrate Starkiller Base with the goals of lowering the shields and rescuing Rey. Along the way, they run into Captain Phasma and Finn realizes something she's been keeping a secret.
Series: The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Starkiller Base, Compacted

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter doesn't function well as a stand-alone. It needs the chapter Phasma's Secret from Darkgingerpilot to fully get where this is going.

"I can't believe we infiltrated this place based on the word of a janitor," Han sulked as they snuck inside Starkiller Base.

Finn shrugged. "To be totally honest, I can't believe you trusted the word of someone who defected from the First Order."

Han laughed dryly. "Lots of people change sides. You're not the first. You won't be the last. It doesn't make 'em bad people."

"What do you know about it?"

Han said, "Well, I used to be in the Empire, for starters." Chewbacca rumbled an agreeable noise.

Finn gave him a side-eye, but decided that being mistrustful of a Resistance general for defecting decades ago was pointless. He changed the subject. "All I want is to find Rey and get out of here."

"I'm not giving you a ride out unless the shields are down and the Resistance is distracting everyone else from shooting us." After a beat, he added, "I'm not giving _anyone_ a ride out until that happens."

Chewbacca growled something. Han nodded. "Get the shields down, find Rey, then get the hell out of here. That's the plan."

Regardless of the 'plan', Finn was the one showing the way. He led them to the detention area and though they found several maintenance droids working on damaged sections of an interrogation room, they didn't find Rey. Finn said, "I wonder what happened in there that needs that many droids."

Han pulled him around by his shoulder. "Listen Big Deal, you're wasting our time. If we wander around here long enough, they'll blow up D'Qar, which might not matter to you but … well, it matters to me." Chewbacca warbled something. Han said to the Wookiee, "Yeah. I'm sure someone there owes me money. Or they will. Eventually. Right? We could try setting up a sabacc night there. If we ever get back." Chewbacca said something else.

"Okay, fine," Finn said, brushing off Han's hand. "The shield control is this direction. But we're not leaving without Rey!"

Han shrugged, but followed. The shield control room was empty when they found it. Han looked around. "This is it? It's unstaffed?"

"The systems are all automated. Most of this place is automated."

"We should have brought R2," Han said, checking out the controls and trying in vain to activate the system. "Of all the times to leave behind the droids. Even 3PO might have been able to do something here."

Finn said, "You're not going to get in that way. We need to find someone who has the clearance codes and drag them in here."

"Yeah, like I'm sure every stormtrooper would happen to know those," Han snarked over his shoulder.

"How long are you going to keep doing that, man? It won't work."

Han grumbled, but followed Finn outside. In a stroke of bizarre luck that made Finn wonder if the Force was at work, they immediately saw Captain Phasma coming down the corridor alone.

"That one's funny-looking," Han whispered. "That's gotta mean something."

Finn nodded excitedly. Han snatched her blaster as Chewbacca picked her up bodily and hauled her into the shield control room. Finn yanked off her helmet as soon as Chewie set her down. Finn put the barrel of his blaster under her chin. "You remember me?"

"FN-2187," she ground out. Her voice without the vocoder reminded him of unpleasant things.

Baring his teeth, he jabbed her with the blaster barrel with each exclamation. "Not anymore! My name's Finn, and I'm in charge! I'm in charge now, Phasma! I'm in charge!"

Han finished bringing up the clearance code input screen. "Bring it down, bring it down."

Finn nodded. "Okay. Alright. Right." He turned to Phasma. "You're going to lower the shields!"

"Why would I do that?"

Han moved around to the other side of her. "Because that Wookiee there will pull your arms off if you don't. But just one to start with, so you can give us the codes and maybe keep the other arm." Chewbacca's upper lip curled, showing his short canines.

"This isn't Batch Eight," Finn told her darkly. "We're not a bunch of subadults you can put through bogus sexual performance tests and then hand off to the graduates for that messed up initiation ceremony!"

Han blinked repeatedly and gave Finn a puzzled look.

"It's an honored tradition," Phasma told Finn.

"What's this First Order tradition involve again?" Han asked, turning to her.

Phasma stiffened. "It's not to be spoken of outside the Batch."

"Why is that?" Finn asked after the beat of silence stretched on too long. "Honestly asking, here. It wasn't so secret at first. All of us knew what was coming when we were little."

"What was coming?" Han asked, his voice flat. He was looking at Finn now.

Phasma was silent, looking between Han, Chewbacca, and Finn. "I'll give you the codes." She turned and started punching them in.

"What?" Finn said in surprise. He looked up at the big wireframe graphic of the planet, watching as the shields lowered.

"Is that for real?" Han asked, moving up next to her and double-checking.

Finn nodded, though he didn't really know. He didn't see anything that indicated it was a simulation or a system test. As far as he could tell, she'd put in the codes and only the codes. She said, "We're done, then."

"What made you crack?" Finn asked, both curious and accusing. "Why …? You don't want anyone to know about that. It _is_ a secret – a secret you'd rather let the entire planet get blown up for rather than have it get out."

Han canted toward Finn. "Now, we had some hazing in our day in the Empire, but it was never anything serious. Did I hear that right that the First Order has a tradition of molesting kids and, uh, having graduates, um …?"

"Rape them," Finn said. "Yeah. She used the brainwashing program to condition us to be whatever the upper ranks wanted. 'Favorites', we were called."

"It's a rite of passage reserved only for the most elite of troops," Phasma sneered. "I wouldn't expect an outsider to understand."

"I'm not an outsider," Finn said. He leaned in. "I was _inside the program,_ as you well know. You were selling us. Once the old general was dead, _you_ were the one cleaning up on the payments, weren't you?" His eyes widened as it all clicked. "That's why you don't want anyone else to know!"

Her eyes darted between the three of them. Han shrugged and pulled Finn back, away from her. Han said, "Well, I've heard enough." He shot her, but the blaster bolt deflected off her chromium breastplate and bounced off. Chewbacca flinched and yelped as the bolt sped perilously close to him. Han spun and looked at his companion. "You okay?"

Choosing her moment, Phasma shoved Finn into Han and barreled out of the room, running down the corridor outside.

"After her!" Finn said, struggling out of the tangle of limbs with Solo.

"We've got the shields down already-!" Han said, but Finn was out of the room, leaving him behind. She had a good lead on him, but not enough. Finn was faster. He _knew_ he was faster. The rage of a childhood spent knowing he was being trained to be someone's plaything coursed through his veins. He flew down one hallway, then another.

Phasma glanced over her shoulder with a wild look. He snarled as he charged toward her. Whatever she saw convinced her to try a different tactic. She dove through a hinged panel on one side of the hall, disappearing down a concealed chute.

Finn skidded to a halt in front of it. And hesitated. He was still hesitating when Han and Chewie hurried up next to him. Han asked, "What? Where'd she go?"

Chewbacca whined something. Han glanced at him, but looked back to Finn. "What happened to her? What's that smell?"

"Waste disposal system," Finn said. "I could follow her … but it's not safe." He pushed on the hinged panel. It didn't smell much, but he assumed Wookiee's had a better sense of smell that humans. "With all three of us, we could do it." He pushed it all the way open with grim intent. Chewbacca recoiled.

Han grabbed his arm. "You were a janitor, right?"

"Sure. That's how I know where this goes."

"That's fine," Han said. "But instead of us going down there … let's just go turn on the trash compactor."

Finn's face lit up. "I like the way you think, Solo."


End file.
